Harry Potter and the Silver Yoyo
by SlytherinsScribe
Summary: Sirius is a big mouth and tells Harry something that inspires a crazy idea that just might work. AU, as in, no horcruxes. Enjoy!


Harry Potter and the Silver Yoyo by Lemonbomber

A one shot inspired by a New Years Eve conversation in my family…

Harry had surprised the few members of the Order of the Phoenix present when he had come up with the plan, and many of them were skeptical of the plan. In fact, Sirius and Ron were the only ones who lacked the logic it took to be skeptical of the plan.

"Harry, if it were this simple, why wouldn't Dumbledore have come up with it?" Hermione asked, but Harry wasn't discouraged.

"The prophecy states that Voldemort will be defeated by me, and I have a power that the Dark Lord doesn't know about. It never specifies what that power is, only that Voldemort doesn't know about it." Harry claimed once again, "In theory, this power doesn't have to be love, it could be anything that has power, such as the power of fire arms, explosions or anything else."

"But that?" Hermione asked, Harry nodded.

"Come on Hermione, like You-Know-Who would know a thing about this. And besides, if it works, it works." Ron said.

Hermione pouted, "Fine, if you ever get close enough to try it, go ahead." Hermione then stomped off, the boys following her a few seconds later to try to make amends so she didn't hex them to pieces later for this. After that the Order dispersed themselves within Grimauld Place until the only two remaining were Sirius and Remus, Remus staring steadily at Sirius.

Eventually Sirius couldn't take it anymore, "What?"

"I didn't say anything." Remus said softly.

"You were going to." Sirius argued.

"No I wasn't."

"Moony, I've known you and your scheming ways for far too long to fall for that, what were you going to say?"

Remus sat up straighter as if preparing for a speech, "Okay, I'll be blunt, I think that what you did was by far the worse thing you have done."

"Worse than leading Snape to you during a full moon?"

"It's a _very_ close second." Remus said, "I was o n your side for having Harry know what he's up against when it was letting him know You-Know-Who was after him, but finding out the prophecy to tell him right after his trial is going too far. He didn't say a word for two days, and know he's coming up with stupid ideas like this. If he actually tries this he'll get himself killed."

"Not if it works," Sirius offered, to which Remus muttered something about him being hopeless and left the room.

**Let's fast forward to later in the year as Voldemort has engaged Harry in the battle at the Ministry of Magic, shall we?**

Voldemort had arrived only a minute ago and Bellatrix was currently begging for her life when Voldemort, obviously annoyed, interrupted her, "Be quiet Bella, I shall deal with you in a moment. As for you Potter- Potter, what are you doing?"

Harry, having grown bored had taken out the only thing that could calm his nerves for almost a year. Voldemort watched as the silver yoyo Harry had been given by his godfather went up and down at Harry's whim. Thus, Voldemort's question was ignored as the fifteen year old continued to play with the toy. However, the strange object greatly intrigued the Dark Lord who took a step closer to examine the object. Bellatrix took this moment to apparate away. Harry was the only one to notice this.

_This is almost going too well, it might actually work, _Harry thought as he increased the speed sharply. Voldemort hadn't moved yet. Without warning, the vertical motion of the yoyo changed to horizontal motion, hitting Voldemort between the eyes. Voldemort fell to the floor, and slowly stopped moving.

Dumbledore rushed in, as did ministry and Order representatives to find Harry Potter standing over Voldemort's body with a bloody yoyo. No one moved as the rest of the Order came in, baffled by the death eaters' sudden exit, and soon a circle had been formed around Harry and his victim. After a silence that never seemed to end, the minister quietly asked, "Is he… dead?"

Harry was instantly recognized as unable to check, one hand was tensely holding his wand and the other was white knuckled on his yoyo. Aurors and Order members alike seemed to be asking not to until Mad-eye grumbled and limped his way to the dark lord. He knelt down and reluctantly checked for a pulse. After a tense moment he stood, "He's dead."

After the realization hit everyone, most began to celebrate, but those who noticed a fifteen year old boy wandering into a dark corner with his yoyo were forced back to the reality that Sirius had lost his life. Remus, Ron and Hermione found him along a side corridor playing with the yoyo. He eyed them as they approached, "I've just defeated the most evil overlord of the century, and I can't even bring myself to be happy about it. For all I know, the ministry will find some way to make people believe that Voldemort never even came back."

Hermione sighed, "You actually defeated Voldemort with a yoyo… a kid's toy… Sorry I-"

"No need to apologize, I have a feeling no one will believe me because the only one there is dead." Harry took a deep breath.

Little did he know that a small bug animagi had been hiding on the wall the whole time. His story would be heard.

And that's how Voldemort died at the hands of Harry Potter and his Silver Yoyo.


End file.
